The Future of Destruction
by HospitalForSnakes
Summary: Will you remember our names when we go down in history? ocxarmin ocxlevi Please excuse all grammatical/spelling errors.


-Please excuse all grammatical/spelling errors, as I create stories for fun, and I rather keep it like that than turn it into a job-

.

"Cadet Hayli. One of the tops in her class, next to Armin Arlert in intelligence. Lacks strength, physically, but is very strong mentally giving her a very strong advantage. She is 5'3 with short light brown hair and glasses she also has a tiny body. "

"Cadet Abbey. Smart battle planner, a+ physically, lacks teamwork and being social, but can be the life at he party when she chooses to. Works fast and quickly under pressure. She is 5'6 with long black charcoal hair and has a regular size body. "

"What's their story?" Levi asked looking at the two hanging out together. "Well, I heard is that they're both from Shinaganshima, they saw their family's die before their eyes. All their other friends as well. The only people they have left are themselves. I've never seen them apart if it isn't by force. Both of their motivation are each other. They're very close friends if you ask me."

.

"Oi, wanna see my titan break down your walls?" Jean Kiershtein asked the two girls. "Jean, those pickup lines are lame!" Hayli said. Abbey smirked at looked at the two toned hair colored boy. "Abbey hasn't said anything! I bet she's shocked and she'll soon fall in love with me." Jean retorted. "Jean, that pickup line was lame. You've used that a million times on us! Come on horse face, give us something new." Abbey said, defending herself. Abbey's comment made everyone around the table snicker. "Here's a pickup line." Connie said standing up. "Is your Dad a baker? Because you got nice buuuuns."

"Heard that before." Hayli answered. Abbey quietly giggled, taking one last sip of her soup. "Well, I must be going. Our expedition is tomorrow... might as well get a good night rest." Abbey said standing up. She grabbed her bowl and started cleaning it. Hayli sighed and watched her close friend walk away. "I'm worried for her..." She said. "Huh? Why?" The food loving teen, Sasha asked. "She never lets us comfort her when another expedition starts... she says she's fine but I can tell she's terrified." "Yeah, I noticed too. She couldn't stop shaking her leg and tapping her hand on the table." Jean said.

"You're in her team, right Connie?" Hayli asked. Connie nodded. "make sure she's safe, and make sure you're safe too. All of you actually, I would hate losing any of you." She said looking down at her hands. "Hey! Don't under estimate the strength of the 104th Trainee Squad! And now that we're in the Survey Corps gives you a better reason!" Jean said attempting to cheer Hayli up. Hayli gave Jean a smile and stood up and walked away cleaning her bowl.

Hayli walked outside and started walking to the dorm room. She knew Abbey wouldn't be there, she always runs off and she could never find her. 'Who knows where she could be?' Hayli shrugged. "The night sky tonight is unusually pretty, don't you think Hayli?" Hayli jumped up and immediately got in a battle attack pose. "Calm down, it's just me." A blonde walked out, once she saw the face she loosened up and dropped her arms. "Jesus, Armin! You scared me."

"Yeah.. I know.." He said, showing a tint of red on his cheeks. "I-I wanted to give you this book!" Armin stuttered. Armin put his arms out and in his hands held a black velvet book. "Armin..." Hayli said, blushing. She shut herself up and grabbed the book. The book was old, making the title impossible to read. "I may not live to read it all..." Hayli said. "Then make this motivation to live the day after tomorrow! I-I could tell you were as terrified as Abbey, so I feel like you should have more motivation than just her and your friends. I knew you love books! S-so I wanted to give you this book-

"it's about fairytails. Like, how a prince meets a princess. Or how a daring hero type of guy goes on adventures and slays dragons. That sorta things.." Armin said scratching the back of his head. Hayli smiled and held the book close to her hearts. "I always loved stories like this." She whispered. Hayli flung her arms around Armin and thanked him. "I promise I'll live to finish this book, Armin." She reassured. 'And I intend to keep this promise.'

Armin and Hayli hugged tightly and pulled away. Both of them blushed, gave there goodbyes and walked away. 'Armin, you're so shy when it comes to me, and it's so cute.' She thought to herself. 'I've always had a huge crush on you, Armin... I feel like you return my feelings; I can tell we both actually. Just, I guess we need a push or something? To make us something?' She thought again. Hayli shrugged it off, not wanting to make the thought not bug her as much.

Abbey sighed and sat under the big tree. She slid her back down along the bark and put her knees to her chest. Looking up a the gorgeous, starry sky. "It's funny to think we are just specks of dust in the universe. Even the Titans... oh, how tragic it is for us." She said quietly to herself. She drew Earth on the ground with her finger in the dirt. Abbey sighed again, looking at the stars. She loved stargazing.

"Oi! You should be in your dorm!" A cold voice yelled at her. Making Abbey jump and stand, looking at the one and only Lance Corporal Levi. She saluted at Levi but he waved her off right away. "S-sorry sir... The night sky was beautiful tonight and I thought I might just look at the stars while I can." Abbey said looking down. "So this is what you do the night before expeditions? Star gaze? What's so interesting about stars?" The Captain said.

The question threw Abbey of guard, but she quickly regained herself. "Well... it's kind of stupid but. When you think about it, you get the same view outside the walls, so even staring at it inside the walls I like to pretend I'm not... plus astrology kinda fascinates me." Abbey admitted. "Never thought about that way, probably because my mind doesn't have that big of an imagination." Levi said back. "Er.. C-Corporal-"

"Levi." "Huh?" "Abbey, call me Levi." Levi snarled. Abbey nodded and looked down then up at the refreshing sky "Levi... How'd you know I wasn't in my dorm before expeditions?" She asked curiously. "It's obvious, you usually leave with Hayli when you really are." "And you know this because?" Abbey asked. "Well someone has to know how their soldiers act." Levi said blankly. 'Ahh, as expected.' Abbey thought. Abbey just nodded. Levi noticed and said "Get some sleep. You're a strong soldier, it'd be a shame losing you." Abbey nodded and walked away as Levi watched her body grow smaller in his vision.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hayli asked in her mother tone to Abbey. "Out." Abbey answered as she entered their dorm. She sat down on the bed next to Hayli's and started taking her shoes and gear off. "Grrr you! You're never gonna tell meee!" Hayli said. Hayli was already in her pajamas, a simple tank top and shorts. "Psh, you'll live." Abbey said, she then licked Hayli's forehead and smiled. "New book?" Abbey asked eyeing the worn down book.

"Yeah! Armin gave it to! I've read at least what the chapters are called, and they're called Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Sword of the Stone. Basically amazing fairy tails!" Hayli said giggling. "I've heard of Sleeping Beauty by my Grandma." Abbey clapped her hands together "the girl will awaken after true loves first kiss!" Abbey made a kissy face. Making Hayli flick Abbey's head this time, making the two girls laugh. "Oh, come on. We all know stories about true love and all of that crap is a big slap in the face by Armin confessing his love."

Hayli blushed and put and covered her face. "Shut up and change in your pajamas!" Abbey nodded and walked in the bathroom, changing in a red sweater and sweatpants. While Abbey put her hair up in a messy bun, she asked Hayli "How are books even interesting? Like, I can't even read for 30 minutes straight without getting bored or distracted." "I don't understand how you can play the guitar for 30 minutes without getting confused!" Hayli said back, making Abbey shake her head.

"I haven't touched an instrument sense we joined the military, I'm pretty sure I forgot how to play." Abbey retorted walking back into the room. Seeing Hayli lay upside down on the bed, making Abbey shake her head. "Oi, do you like anyone in this godforsaken planet, Abbey?" Hayli asked Abbey. The world 'like' made Armin pop up in her head, making Hayli blush.

Abbey stretched her arms above her head "No." is all she said. Abbey never had the time thinking about relationships when she feared for her life, almost every hour of the day. In fact, Hayli and Abbey acting like regular young girls is rare. "Come on! You're 21 years old Abbey! Gotta start looking soon." ((I know everyone in the 104th Trainee Squad are teenagers, but just bare with me here))

Abbey shrugged and buried her face in the covers and pillows. "Hey, Hayli?" Abbey asked her friend. Hayli raised her brow looking at her black haired friend. "Hm?" "We're gonna live, alright?" Abbey reached out her fist to Hayli. Hayli smiled ad put her fist to Abbey. "Alright." The two always made sure to do this before expeditions. Abbey slowly pulled her arm porcelain arm back to her chest.

**...**

_"Abbeeeeeey!" Hayli called out, running to her friend. Abbey turned her head and smiled at at Hayli. The girl running didn't watch her feet and stumbled and fell. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She yelled. Having some tears prick the ends of her eyes. Abbey ran up to Hayli and shook. "This is like the 5th time you've fallen today!" Abbey giggled. Hayli stick her tongue out "Well, if you're gonna make fun of me. I won' show you this amazing thing I found!" Abbey gasped, offended "I-I wasn't making fun of you! I-I swe-swear! I was just informing you that you fell!" _

_Hayli giggled "I was joking, calm down. Anyways, I found a pastel pink lizard!" Hayli smiled and showed Abbey the creature in her hand. Abbey's hair stood up and and she backed away "Ewww! Get that away!". "Come on, don't you think it's pretty!" Hayli asked, moving her hands closer to Abbey. Making her back up even more. "Yeah, it is pretty I will admit! But it's all smiley and just-" Hayli, without any warning, shoved the lizard in Abbey's hand making her drop the lizard. Luckily it wasn't injured and it scurried away, making Hayli frown. _

_"Meanie!" Hayli said. "Oi, guys! The survey corps are back!" an acquaintance of the two yelled at them. Both of the girls looked at each other and smiled, running to the road they should be returning to. Abbey's long jeans scraped against the dirt road, making them rip up more and get dirtier at the bottom. Whilst Hayli's bare-feet were making a loud 'duh duh duh duh' noise as she stomped her feet against the ground, running._

_The two girls pushed through the crowd, excitedly smiling at each other. It was their dream to join the military, they had no purpose to join. They thought it'd be nice, to be known as a hero. Giving to the world as many things gets taken away without notice. They just wanted to do good for the world. Abbey saw an old woman run through the crowd and in the middle of the way. The lady screamed asking where her son was, while a man cried and handed her something in a blanket. _

_"I wonder what's in the blanket..." Abbey whispered to herself. "By the look of it, something bad." Hayli answered, hearing Abbey. Abbey sighed, seeing all these people hurt and bandaged made her depressed. She hated seeing people like this. "Let's go somewhere else" Abbey said pulling Hayli away with her. "Wha- but! We haven't finished watching!" Hayli said as she was being tugged away. "It makes me sad seeing people like this." Abbey simply stated. _

_The two young girls were walking around town. Eating bread. It's been at least an hour after seeing all the injured soldiers. "Hey.. do you still want to jo-"_

_Bang. The band that took out 20% of mankind. The bang, the bang of despair. The bang that caused death and blood. _

_The bang of the colossal titan. _

_Abbey dropped her bread and looked up at the titan, as it grabbed the wall. Staring at with terror. Hayli starred at the wall, in shock as tears formed in her eyes. _

_Bang. Another bang happened. The wall broke. First bang, was terror and confusion. Second bang was death and realization. That humanity was going to perish. _

_'I need to find my family' was the first thing that popped in the girls head. Fortunately, they were neighbors. The girls ran to their house, luckily it wasn't demolished by boulders. Both of the family's ran outside as they heard the commotion. They were greeted by their traumatized daughters. "M-mom!" Abbey's voice cracked as she hugged her Mother tightly. Hayli stood still, her body shaking tremendously that she couldn't move. Her Father lunged at her and picked her up.  
_

_"What do we do?" Hayli's mother asked her husband. "Just- follow the crowd." Is all he answered. No one expected the walls to break, there was no emergency plan. The two family's followed the crowd into boats. "Kids first, let's go!" Abbeys step father said. Shoving Hayli, Abbey on the boats. Before the parents could step on military men stood in front of them. "We're sorry but the boats capacity is full!" _

_"No..." Abbey whispered. The boat shifted and Abbey reached for her Mothers hand. "No, Mom!" She cried out. Abbey's mother remained calmed and slipped a crystal necklace in her hand. "Live for me, and for Hayli, and for your father. I love you." Was the last words Abbey heard from her mother._

_Bang. The third bang, the armored Titan broke through the wall. _

_The wall debree made a huge bolder completely obliterate both of the girl family's  
_

_-And just like that, they were gone._

**_..._**

"HAYLI!" Abbey's voiced yelled through out the girls dorm. Hayli bolted up, covered in sweat. "Huh.. ah- what?" She stuttered. "You were sweating, and then you started screaming." Abbey retorted. "Ahh... another band dream indeed!" Hayli said popping up and smiling. Abbey smiled. "We leave in an hour..." then the smile disappeared just like that. Hayli looked at Abbey, seeing her already in her uniform, and with her hair down.

"And you didn't wake me up? Cruel." Hayli said, crossing her arms. Abbey let out a little laugh. "Get ready, dweeb." She said.


End file.
